Pretty Good Idea, Right?
by RedRoseGrace
Summary: Yamcha has an idea to help Gohan out, but poor Gohan will have to deal with a very angry Videl. Currently a one-shot, but might be continued someday.


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or anything related to it (except a bath towel). Also, this 'story' is complete. It was just a short idea I had and just had to write down.  
-

Gohan had spent the last two days in school far more bored than usual. His watch had been broken thanks to one of Goten's ki attacks, and due to lack of materials at his home, he'd been forced to give it back to Bulma for repairs. "I'm pretty busy right now, but I'll have this done for you in two days. Come over after school, 'kay?" she'd said. Oh, how he wished the day would hurry up.

He wanted to fight crime. He wanted to help people. But most of all, he wanted to help Videl. She'd been calmer with him lately, but his anxiety made him worry that it was only the calm before the storm. She was so like his mother in temper that he couldn't help but be scared of her, despite the fact that there was very little she could do to hurt him.

Well, physically at least.

Mentally, however... She could be quite cutting. But despite this, he noticed that he'd begun to care for the girl. Perhaps as more than a friend. She brought different feelings to his stomach than any other girl - even Lime or Erasa - had ever brought to him. It was strange, with how she seemed so willing to poke and prod at him, but he couldn't help but notice her good qualities. He admired her. Her strength, her spirit, her sense of justice, her energy... Everything about her brought a smile to his face. And, he had to admit, she was very pretty in a natural way. He'd never seen the point in that make-up that many other girls wore, or in the fancy hairstyles and clothing that were so popular these days. Her lack of care in her appearance - just a baggy t-shirt, trousers and shoes she could fight in - was something he appreciated. It was practical, which was a necessary trait for someone who did what she did. Also, the pigtails she wore were just so adorable, though he'd probably never have the courage to tell her that. She'd probably kill him.  
 _  
'Why does she have to be so angry with me all the time? She deserves to be happy, and would look even prettier if she-'_

He heard gasps fill the room, and his name being muttered. He looked around, surprised, and saw everyone staring at the window.

There was Saiyaman, floating outside his classroom with a big stupid grin on his face, holding a small sign that said his name on it.

"What-?"

' _But- I'M Saiyaman! What is-?_ ' He checked the ki, and recognised Yamcha right away. Okay, that made sense now.

Not really.  
 _  
'Yamcha?!'_

'Saiyaman' realised that Gohan had noticed him, and flipped his sign around. It now said "Roof?"

Right. He'd better get there before Videl comes out of her shock and joins him.

He rushed to the roof.

-

"Now they'll think I know Saiyaman," he growled, leaning against the door to stop anyone from getting in.

Yamcha smirked. "Technically, you DO know Saiyaman. You do know yourself, don't you?" Before Gohan could reply, Yamcha waved his hand and sighed. "Bulma was telling me about your problems with your little girlfriend, and I thought, hey, why not borrow Gohan's watch now that it's repaired and do my favourite little guy a favour?" He grinned, first at calling Gohan 'little' - he was certainly not that anymore - and secondly at just how kind and wonderful a friend he was. "Pretty good idea, right?"

Gohan was at a loss for words. "She's NOT my girlfriend! I TOLD Bulma not to-" Banging began on the door behind him as someone - presumably Videl - began to try to force her way out. He took in a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. "Forget that for now. What do I say to them?! They'll be asking me questions for weeks!"

Yamcha smiled again. "I've thought of that. Just say that you've helped Saiyaman with his disguise or something. If they ask you why, just say that you were there when Saiyaman asked Bulma for help with it. People already suspect that Capsule Corporation has something to do with it, so why not take advantage of that?"

Gohan thought for a moment, frowning. It was far better than any other idea he could come up with.

"But now they'll know I know Bulma..."

Yamcha sighed, starting to get irritated. "You can't keep secrets forever, Gohan, and they don't need to know anything beyond the fact that you're a smart boy who helps out at the laboratories sometimes. And even if this is annoying, it's worth it to get suspicion off of yourself, isn't it?"

He had him there.

"You're right, Yamcha, sorry. And thank you." _'I guess._ '

Yamcha went back to grinning. "Good lad. Here's your watch back," he said, tossing the watch to Gohan, who easily caught it. "I'll see you around, kiddo!" he shouted, before flying off.

Gohan sighed, then remembered the very angry Videl who was still attempting to kick down the door.  
 _  
'Well. Time to face her I guess.'  
_  
He came away from the door, only for the door to slam open.

And there stood a very angry Videl, with one foot and leg in the air.

 _'Excuse or not, this won't be very fun,_ ' though Gohan, as he ran his fingers through his hair and forced a smile onto his face. "H-hey Videl."

Her glare could have withered every flower in his mothers garden. "Mind telling me what that was all about, Gohan?"


End file.
